villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/Pure Evil Proposal - Herrscher of the Erosion
Continuing with the Honkai Impact 3 franchise, I've been reading many of its comic books and mangas and finally found a new one, a very RARE one; a virus. What's the Work Set not only in the sequel world of'' Honkai Impact 3'' but also in the old world, Guns Girl Z, is a sidescrolling third person shooter developed by the Chinese company miHoYo Games and distributed by 4inch games. GGZ is set in a post-Apocalyptic world where zombies took over the world (needless to say who started it). The Apocalypse is a periodic phenomenon. It occurs once every hundred years. It appears in all sorts and forms, such as wars, epidemics, natural disasters, asteroids that hit the Earth, giants, etc ... According to historians' interpretation, Revelation can be presented as a will of "God". The last known Apocalypse happened in the 14th century and was called the Black Death. It was a horrible event that destroyed nearly a third of an entire population at the time. The prequel story we are going to talk about is not from the games, but from the prequel manga Guns Girl SchoolDayZ EX, a prequel manga set 500 years ago that shows the true MASTERMIND behind the Second Apocalypse, the Black Death in the dark ages; centuries before Sirin from both Old and New World could appear. Oh, and its sequel comic books that returns to the present, 500 years later. Who is It/What It has done Guns Girl Z Herrscher of the Erosion, or also known as the 12th Herrscher, was a sentient self-aware virus that was fused with Honkai energy and gained free will to act and think by itself, which infected humans and animals and turned them into zombies. After it gained freedom to think the disease quickly considered itself to be superior and saw all humans as food and its plaything. The virus then infected a little innocent girl and used her as a host to spread one of mankind's most deadly plagues that killed 90,000,000 people in a few months. When the innocent girl was discovered to be the host of the disease, the now Herrscher of the Erosion used its energy to bring the army straight to her, resulting in the innocent girl being tortured by scientists to discover a cure for the plague and then executed in cold-blood. Once its host was destroyed, the Herrscher quickly left her body and infected all civilians in the North Asia, turning half of China's population into zombies and hacked into America and Asia's nuclear bases, launching nuclear missiles and destroying half of the world, killing billions more just to create its own Plague Kingdom. Professor Mei then sealed the disease inside of a Purple Box, where it would be kept sealed for 49,500 years. Honkai Impact 3 49,500 years later after God Kiana/Sirin reseted the world, the Herrscher of the Erosion continued locked inside of the Purple Box until one day in 1490, the organization Shicksal found the box and began to experiment on it. Once it was free, Herrscher of the Erosion evolved and infected half of Europe with the Bubonic plague, starting the Black Death and the Second Apocalypse, wiping out 1/3 of the world's population. When the main heroine discovered her lover, Otto Apocalypse (who was still a good guy back then and became the story's Big Bad thanks to Herrscher of the Erosion), was perfoming human experiments to fix Herrscher's cruelty, she stole the Purple Box and fled from Europe and went Asia. In Asia, when the main heroine is rescued by the innocent Yae Sakura, Herrscher proceeds to self-call itself as Yakujin, God of Disaster and infects Yae's body, controlling her and her emotions. As the years passed, Herrscher cursed the village with plagues and scarcity of food and water, leading the villagers to adopt cruel methods to save their village; sacrificing children to the Gods. Inside of her body, Herrscher forced her to kill children in sacrificial rituals that were supposedly to be sacrifices to "please the Gods" when in fact it was only giving more power to Herrscher of the Erosion. One night, Herrscher of the Erosion takes over Yae's body and kidnaps a young girl from the village. In the forest, it tied the girl in a tree and killed a bear that was just passing by before turning the animal into a Honkai creature and gave the defenseless girl to the Honkai to be devoured alive. One day later, Herrscher dispatches the creature to attack the village, killing dozens of men, women and children to force the villagers to sacrifice even more children for their safety. When the ritual was interrupted by Kallen who considered their ceremony heartless, Herrscher transformed itself into a giant ghost fox and devoured the child before crushing her mother with its paws. When Kallen asked the creature why it was doing all of it (to Yae who was being controlled by the Honkai), Herrscher simply said villagers should be thankful for being devoured by a God and then states it's going to destroy everything Yae and Kallen loves the most, making its way towards the village to kill the rest of the villagers. After devouring and killing all the villagers, Herrscher burned the village to the ground. After a long fight, Herrscher of the Erosion defeats Kallen and forces Yae (who is currently watching inside of her subconscious) to watch it killing her lover but Yae breaks out of its mind control and commits suicide to prevent herself from killing her loved one. Herrscher returns to its Fox monster form and devours Sakura right in front of Kallen to show how much she is powerless before a "God". It then fights Kallen and is sealed for more 500 years. 500 years later, Theresa is sent to her Stigamata world and awakes inside of Kallen's memories where she meets Yae Sakura from that world. Knowing they finally had a chance to return to the real world, Erosion took the form of Yae's father and dispatched a horde of Honkai monsters to attack the village and devour the civilians alive to blame Theresa for luring the Honkai creatures to their peaceful village. In a reunion, Erosion (as Sakura's father) proposes sacrificing more children to protect their villages from the Gods' wrath but when Theresa invaded the room to rise her opnion about killing children, Erosion threw a rock at Sakura as a way to punish her from bringing such young girl to the village. Erosion discovered Theresa was Sakura's last hope and vowed to destroy her so they can be free again. They later had a chat with Sakura to taunt her about all the victims they killed 500 years ago, including remembering her of when she killed hundreds of children in the name of a God that didn't even exist when was in fact none other than Erosion themselves. At night, Erosion sent their women to capture a sleeping Theresa to sacrifice her. When she resisted, Erosion ordered to cut her both of her feet so she couldn't escape. At the sacrificial ritual, Erosion revealed their plans to sacrifice Theresa so they can take over Theresa's body in the real world and escape from the stigamata world. When Yae Sakura refused to kill her, Herrscher of the Erosion invaded her mind and forced her to remember when she killed her own sister in a similar sacrificial ritual, while in her mind, Erosion controlled her body and impaled Theresa with her katana before disposing of her body. As Yae began to dissolve, Erosion embraces her they love her and now are going to drag her to an eternal nightmare. In the real world, Erosion takes control of Theresa's body and happily laughs for finally being revived afterb500 years. They proceeded to attack Kiana and Bronya to celebrate their revival but was quickly knocked down by Theresa's will. With their defeat, Erosion returned to the stigamata and faced Mei in combat. During the combat, Erosion caught the sight of Theresa and Sakura and returned to their original goal of destroying their minds and taking over Theresa's body to slaughter her friends in the real world. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Unlike Sirin who had a true tragic past and had a strong Freudian Excuse, this little virus never had one. Even if you consider it being a virus and had moral agency issues, can you explain its sadism? Sacrificing children for nothing but fun? Destroying half of human civilization from the past to create a world where it rules as a God over a dead planet? This bastard has nothing. Heinous Standard For Guns Girl where barely any villain has such long list of crimes or an agenda, it easily pass in this world (old world of Honkai series). And now, Honkai Impact 3's world. Like I said before, the Honkai Impact 3 series is very lighthearted and funny but its heinous standard are insanely high. Even so, Herrscher of the Erosion showed up before EVERYONE. It was the first Apocalypse to have consciousness when no one in the franchise had appeared yet to estabilish the Heinous Standard. In the comic books, we had Otto experimenting in innocent civilains... to create a cure for the Herrscher of the Erosion's plague. Even before Herrscher of the Void (the one who kicked this standard to the skies 500 years later), Herrscher of the Erosion was there thousand years before her. Besides, the very Big Bad of the series was born because of it when it was directly responsible for killing his love interest, Kallen and started the Second Apocalypse. Back then, when Herrscher of the Erosion created the Black Death, Otto Apocalypse (the Big Bad himself) was merely a saint being a hero with no crimes on his back besides anti-heroic acts that were necessary to save the world from Erosion's virus. In other words, Erosion didn't have competition at the time he showed up; both in-universe and outside. Final Veridict I say a strong yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals